Tish Katsufrakis
Petratishkovna "Tish" Katsufrakis (voiced by Kath Soucie) is the intellectual of the group and Lor's best friend. She has medium-length auburn hair, wears glasses, and dresses conservatively. She is also the most considerate of the four, as she frequently points out what is and is not offensive, and cares about people's feelings. She is also the one to give advice to her best friend, Lor. Tish is a straight-A student, but has received at least one "B" grade, which surprised everyone and Tish herself. She is also a perfectionist and a vegetarian. Tish enjoys reading, classical music, art, and solving math problems in her head during her free time. She also greatly admires William Shakespeare. Tish considers herself the most cultured and sophisticated of the four, and she often attempts to convince her friends to participate in high-society activities, such as visiting the museum or an art show. She is often the one to give advice to her best friend, Lor. Although it is never stated which country her family comes from, it is implied that she is of Eastern European descent and both of her parents are immigrants to the United States. Her name, "Tish," is short for Petratishkovna—which, according to her parents, means "girl with one nose." Appearance Tish is 12 years of age, average height and build for a girl of her age, has long auburn hair and fair skin. Personality Tish is considered the smart one of the group, being skilled in a wide variety of arts and sciences. She usually speaks and expresses her opinions in a factual or literal matter, seldom hesitates to correct her friends, and often backs up her opinions by quoting famous people in history, most often of her idol William Shakespeare. Tish has a tendency to be a perfectionist, often freaking out over minor mistakes or miscalculations in her data, but none-the-less carries herself with a high degree of self-confidence and assurance. Despite often being teased by her friends about her intellect, lack of athletic abilities and obsession with academics, she is respected and appreciated by her friends to an extensive degree, and for the most part willing to accompany them on their countless adventures. Tish's intellect and responsible persona cause her to act as the group's "voice of reason." However, she is seldom listened to, which often frustrates her. Trivia *In "Taking Sides", we learn that Tish sometimes loves to play dress-up. *During season 1, 2 and half of 3 Tish was the only character in the group not to have a crush on someone, until in "An Experimental Weekend" where we are introduce to Dr. Skippy and is shown to be her crush, he also appeared in Tish's fantasy in "Celebrity". *In "Brain Dead", her name Petratishkovna means "girl with one nose". Category:The Weekenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:English Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:European Characters Category:Artists Category:Heroines Category:Vegetarians Category:12 year olds Category:Russian Characters Category:Slavic characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Girls with Glasses Category:Brown hair Category:14 year olds